the cullens go wild
by punkonyx
Summary: the cullens take on a wild ride for the rest!but is their wildness true or was it rly just imagined?


(this is my latest new story,the cullens go wild.i hope u enjoy this supposed 2 b funny.i got my ideas from my friend.i told her 2 tell me the times she and her bro and fam got in these different funny probs.i hope they are funny 2 u so plz comment or subscribe and rate if u luv me!plz feed me my food i am so hungry for comments!)

_**THE CULLENS GO WILD**_

**chapter one**

** edwards pov**

i was in my room thinking about bella as going to bellas house in a few thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash outside the house.i quickly ran at vampire speed downstairs and outside 2 see what the problem was.i saw the whole family glaring at emmett because he picked up alices porsche and threw it in the looked like she was going 2 kill him.i read emmetts thoughts 2 see what happened 4 this to alice made fun of him and rosalie always making noises in the night and screaming eachothers someother guys name called know who that is but whatever they do in there must be exclusive.

then i heard alices thoughts,'_maybe if i ripp his arms off and make him eat them he wont be able to reattach himself and hell never be able to lift anything again!muahahahahaha!_'.why do i have such violent siblings?

rosalie:eeeemmmmeeeeeetttttt!why do you have 2 b such an asshole all the time?

emmett:well,im sorry alice got all up in my grill,ya know!i was doing us a favor!

rose:no i dont know you idiot and what favor,we do do wat she said before!though i dont know where the name josh comes from!

alice:dont think your off the hook emmibear!your gonna pay 4 trashing my car!youll see,youll see!*growls are coming from her chest*

esme:now now everyone calm no need 2 scream and yell at can all handle this maturely.*she said warmly as possible*

carlisle:i agree with my wife*kisses her on cheek*

emmett:but you know im not mature and i certainly cannot handle a situation!please dont make me do it please please please please please!*puts on a puppydog face and stretched his bottomlip out*

jasper started sending out waves of calm out 2 all of worked 4 most of us except 4 alice she was still abit angry with shot a glare at jasper and he flinched next 2 her.i stayed quiet cuz this aint my situation and i defenitely do not want 2 be apart of it!

"ummm,if you all dont mind ill be leaving 2 bellas house now!"

'i dont know why edwards always going over there all hes gonna do is lay down in her bed with her,as if theyre going 2 do anything in ,crap!i forgot stupid edward can read minds!oh,arrrgh!stop thinking rosalie!'

i turned my head before leaving and ran up 2 her.

'ooooh,shes got it comin 2 her'i heard emmett think.

"you know what bellas kisses are she can half do it more than you could ever do it with emmett!yeah i went there!"i yelled in her face.

she had a blank she held it there for a few minutes until emmett yawned.a huge blinked like three times and her eyes rolled over the top and she fell backwards.i knew she could still hear me so i said as loud as i could...

"oh and btw rose,your husband thought that you were gonna get an earfull of me."

and with that i left running 2 bellas house and with emmett and the others filling the air with their loud that statement wasnt all that true.i did have some restrictions about us doing that 4 realz.

in two minutes ill be at bellas house but 4 now i run.

bellas pov

it was getting dark and edward hasnt gotten here probably couldnt come so i grabbed my ipod and jumped in my the song "i dont want to be in love" by good charlotte came was one of my favorite songs.i grabbed my pillow and snuggled with it.i closed my eyes slowly and almost drifted to a deep sleep when cold hands slithered around me in my bed.i instantly opened my eyes and i saw edward smiling his crooked smile that i love.

he had already heard the song playing millions of times and he always says 'you dont wanna be in love?'.so before he could say anything i had 2 get 2 it first.

"dont say anything about my song edward."

"what?"

"you always say 2 me if i dont wanna be in love when you hear my fav song annoying!"

"umm,oh what?sorry i wasnt paying attention."

i never knew he could be so ,the guy i hooked up a real smart one!

"so?your late"

"we had some problems with by some i mean by problems,alice."

"what happened this time?"

"well,alice was making fun of emmett and rosalie screaming eachothers names outloud at night,and let alone the name josh comes up today he lifted alices porshe and he threw it in the forest destroying alice had murderous thoughts you dont even want 2 i was about to leave and rosalie had a few insulting thoughts."

"were they about me,as usual?"

"weeeeellll,yes"

"whatd she say?"

"well,she said,actually thought why i would go 2 your house for the night if you cant even do half the things that she can do with emmett in i told her that atleast you can kiss pleasantly rather than the way her and emmett do."

"you said that?"i asked being awed by him defending me.

"yes and i mean every word i emmett has it in for him from rosalie and alice."

i repressed my smile by shoving my head into edwards shoulder so he wouldnt see cupped my chin in his hand and lifted my head up so i can see him in the eyes.i blushed really laughed his musical laugh that made me blush even more than before.

"may i ask why your blushing so much?"he said inbetween laughs.

"no"i said tring 2 sound indifferent.

"please?tell me"he said as he shot a breath at me and looked at me from under his always got me.

"no you cant make me!"

"but bella,please!"

"uughh!fine,i was tring to hide my smile when you said emmett was gonna get hurt and after that when you started please dont laugh!"

his mind mustve been in outerspace cuz he is not on earth right now!he threw his head back laughing very loud.i covered up his mouth before he woke up charlie.

"edward!"i whispered yelled.

"im sorry love!your just so funny!"  
"that was not funny and i told you not to laugh!"  
"you didnt tell me to go blank and then laugh.i got you there haha!"

"thats not fair!"

"charlies coming,brb!"and he disapeared without another word.

then charlie comes barging in with his cock gun and runs around my room checking everywhere.

"ch-dad!what are you doing?"  
"i thought i heard someone.a man in was laughing really loud."

i heard a chuckle coming from outside my window.i tried to repress my smile from charlie.

"dad,no ones can go back to sleep and put that darn gun down we are not in a gun shop!"i lowered his gun down and shoved him out the door.

"you sure you going to be alright in there bells?"

"yeah dad theres no one in here and there wont be!_gosh!_"

"what was that?"

"oh,nothing daddy go back to sleep!"

"ok,scream if you need ?"

"yes dad"

after i heard him close his door i turned around and jumped backwards against the door.i almost screamed but edward covered my mouth before i anyone ever heard of heart attack!

"soryy"he took his hand off my mouth and i was able to talk again.

"what the hell was that?"i whisper yelled.

"sorry,love i wasnt paying attention."

"not paying attention?your always paying attention to everything but apparently not when you acci-"

before i could finish the whisper yelled sentence edward crushed his lips against mine roughly and made me hit the door again.

next thing i know hes making me walk towards the bed.

**edwards pov:**

"what the hell was that?"she whisper yelled.

"sorry,love i wasnt paying attention."i said sheepishly but caring.

i couldnt handle arguing with her.i didnt want to hurt her feelings.i dont know why but ive been having this weird feeling.i kept looking at bellas lips for some odd reason.i had a sudden urge to kiss her all over.

"not paying attention?your always paying attention to everything but apparently not when you acci-"

i couldnt control myself to not kiss her right now but i couldnt ,i crushed my lips against her very roughly.i made her slam against the door i made her walk towards the am i doing?i dont care restrictions has to be gone right now.

i tossed her on the bed softly and unbuttoned my shirt.i climbed on the bed and lifted her shirt up alittle.i started kissing her from the stomach and went up until i reached her lips and softly pressed mine against hers.i felt her bottom lip with my tongue,asking permission to parted her lips and i moved my tongue inside her mouth and they danced with eachother.i bit her bottom lip softly and she moaned.

bella kept moaning,every time getting louder.i almost laughed at how much that turned me on.i kissed her stomach,her neck,her wrists,and her soft pink lips.i started unbuttoning her shirt button,two,three,and f-

she whimpered quietly before i could unbutton her fourth button.i looked up at her and saw her shining brown looked at me with unsure told me that shes not ready for us to do anything like that.

"whats wrong,bells?"i kissed her on the lips softly and started rebuttoning her shirt slowly.

"i dont know.i guess im not ready."those words hurt me it would be selfish if i made her do something she wouldnt want to do.

"thats alright you dont have to be.i dont think im quite ready either."

"what do you mean?"

"maybe im not ready to make love to you afraid i might hurt you."

"you wouldnt hurt me love me and i love you theres nothing that we wouldnt be ready if we both arent ready then we dont have to."her words helped me so much.

"i love you"i told her with true words.

"i love you too,edward."she said passionately.

i kissed her with passion as she snaked her arms around my isnt going out of are simply kissing and enjoying it.

i broke the kiss and gave her a kiss on the cheek.i could feel her blush when i kissed her on the cheek.i got off the bed and put on my shirt again and came back to bella.i layed across from her in her bed with my arms wrapped around her tightly.i kissed her on the forehead and she closed her eyes slightly and drifted to deep sleep.

6 hours later

i was still here with was 9 and i was going home to get changed out of these bella woke up before i could leave.

"hey edward"she said a little drowsy.

"goodmorning love."

"what time is it?"

"time for you to take a shower."

"really?theres school today?"

"no!im just joking around with 9:10."

"not funny edward."

"how about you go take a shower for a good two minutes and i can go 2 my house and change out of these clothes?"

"are you gonna come back?"she asked with worry in her voice.

"ofcourse i am"

"ok!imma go take a shower now!"

and with that she went to the bathroom.i jumped out her window and raced to my house.

when i got there i ran up to my room.i got changed into a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt of good charlotte that bella loved me wearing.i ran downstairs to exit through the doors but alice was infront of looked really only meant one thing...

she had a vision

'_oh edward!im so excited for you and bella!'_"what did you see in your vision alice?"i asked like its obvious.

"weeelll!i saw you looking obssessed with bellas lips and you,you know until she stopped you!"

"why do you always have to see everything that i do in my life?"  
"weeeellll,im a physic vampire,plus imma shop-a-holic!"

"no wonder"i muttered to myself but sure that she could hear

because she huffed.

"alice,i have to go back to bellas house."

i waited for her to answer but her face was plain eyes widened in no,another one of her crazy visions with me and bella.

"what are you-"

alice showed me her vision in her head.i saw bella standing over a balcony,looking at the ocean infront of was sort of dark so i couldnt see someone walks up behind her and kisses her on her right turns around and he kisses her on the other cheek and she sees him and they kiss.i got mad very fast and i stopped watching it and i grabbed alices laptop from her room and i threw it at her head.

"oooowwwww!edward that almost hurt!and that was my laptop!"

"sorry but your the vampire with the visions."

"but edward you dont even know who that could be do you think its gonna be the mongrle?"

growls started coming from my chest.

"alice?"

"mhm?"

"DONT MENTION THAT ASSHOLES NAME EVER!I DONT WANT TO THINK THAT BELLA WOULD DUMP ME FOR HIM!"

"well!if thats how you want it!oh no, watch out edward!"

"hey edwardo!turn around!"emmett yelled from behind me.

i turned around and he had a huge flat screen tv in his hands ready to throw it at threw it and i he could see me i ran quickly behind him waiting for him to turn around.

actually i dont have to do that because i now got a great idea!  
i reached into emmetts pants and stretched out his underwear to give him a huge wedgy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!rose!rose!rose!daddy!mommy!!SOMEONE!HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

"now you know how it feels to have something taken away from you!your undies!"i screamed.

everyone came running downstairs and saw me dangling emmett from his stared wide-eyed at me and then emmett and started laughing very loud.

"hey everyone,how about we hang him by a tree in the forest and pick him up tommorrow?"

everyone:SURE!

we all ran outside and went to the forest.i found a good high tree to hang emmett from.

"awwww!cmon bro you dont wanna do this"emmett screamed before his hang time.

"sorry emm but you deserve it for 1,ruining alices porshe,and for 2,tring to kill me with a ginormous flat screen tv."

"uugghhh!those are really good am i to be so cursed!"

then i climbed up the tree with him and i stretched hid underwear more and tied it really tight around a hard branch.i climbed back down and looked at him just dangling there.i said my goodbyes to my family and left running to bellas house laughing my ass off along the way.

i got there in 3 was 10 means ive been away for about an hour.

when i got to bellas house i climbed the tree outside her window and leaned against her hadnt noticed me yet so im good for now.i saw her holding a book in her ,it said _wuthering heights._i sneaked in her room quietly and ran quickly next to her on her jumped on the bed and fell she could land on the floor hard i catched still had a hard fall in my arms.i almost laughed but didnt because of her glare at me.


End file.
